IBC goes Anime Kapinoy block
March 2, 2014 After earning huge success with the fantasy, drama, game show, reality, TreseBella, comedies and sports events, IBC-13 will now bring to homes the best of Japanese television by way of very popular anime and tokusatsu series. These such popular hits like Ghost Fighter, Kirarin and Kamen Rider Fourze. Robi Domingo leads his voice in Ghost Fighter Ghost Fighter is one of the highest rating anime shows in Japan. Its irreverent action-packed has made it a favorite of televiewers of all ages. It follows Yusuke Urameshi, a street-brawling delinquent who, in an uncharacteristic act of altruism, is hit by a car and killed in an attempt to save a young boy by pushing him out of the way. His ghost is greeted by Botan, a woman who introduces herself as the pilot of the River Styx, who ferries souls to the "Underworld" or Spirit World where they may be judged for the afterlife. Botan informs Yusuke that his act had caught even the Underworld by surprise and that there was not yet a place made for him in either heaven or hell. Thus Koenma, son of the Underworld's ruler King Enma, offers Yusuke a chance to return to his body through a series of tests. It all started when a delinquent 14-year-old boy named Yusuke Urameshi died in a car accident who tried to save a young boy's life. His spirit roamed around for a while and he decided to take a peek on his house to see what's going on after his death. Surprisingly, most people who went to his burial seem to be laughing. Most of them were Yusuke's enemies from school and his teachers who hated him, except the school's dean. The dean went to Yusuke's burial and mourned which also surprised Yusuke because he used to get scolded by him often. Atsuko and Keiko also mourned for him. Kuwabara came to his burrial with his blood boiling. His friends were already holding him back. Kuwabara still kept saying that he and Yusuke still have a score to settle. He said this with tears. Yusuke realized that there are still people out there who cared for him. And the kids enjoy will also watching his action-packed adventures everyday. Here in the Philippines on Philippine television broadcast, Ghost Fighter will be seen from Monday to Friday mornings, 9 a.m. to 9:30 a.m. on IBC. Yusuke Urameshi is a student who attends Sarayashiki Junior High School became a hit among young viewers. His poor attendance, constant fighting, and bad habits have earned him the label of a delinquent among most of his teachers and classmates. This all changes rather abruptly as Yusuke is struck by a car and dies while trying to save a small child who had wandered into the road. Such an altruistic deed catches the underworld by surprise. As they do not have a place for him yet in heaven or hell, he is permitted to return to his body and resume his life. However, while doing so it is revealed that Yusuke has a particularly strong aura, or spirit energy, and Koenma, the son of Enma, lord of the underworld, recruits him as Underworld/Spirit Detective and Yusuke is charged with investigating supernatural phenomena in the human world and capturing criminals dealing in underworld crime tells the story of a young junior high student named Eugene. He met his allies Alfred and Dennis (originally a female named Denise) along the way while feuding and later befriending Vincent. Also had a love interest named Jenny while Sherlene and Master Jerico became his confidants in his adventures. The voice of Yusuke Urameshi will be provided by popular TV actor and host Robi Domingo. Liza Soberano leads her voice as Kirarin Kirarin is the newest popular series in Japan also their favorite viewers of all ages. Kirari Tsukishima, a 14-year-old beauty, does not care about idols and the entertainment world because her mind is occupied by food. Her obsession with food only causes her to be clueless about love gained high ratings before because of the anime shows. One day, after saving a turtle that is stranded in a tree, is a the magical-girl genre as the 14-year-old beauty girl Kirari meets a handsome and gentle boy named Seiji, who gives her a ticket to a SHIPS (a popular idol group) concert to show his gratitude for her saving his pet. However, when Kirari shows up at the concert, another boy named Hiroto, tears up her ticket and warns her to stay away from Seiji, because they both live in different worlds. The outraged Kirari sneaks into the concert, only to discover that Seiji and Hiroto, are actually members of SHIPS. Here in the Philippines, Kirarin will be shown on IBC at 9:30 a.m., Monday to Friday. Meanwhile, Kirarin will be dubbed in Filipino. The voice of the orginary girl Kirari Tsukishima will now provided by Superstar Circle grand winner and the leading lady to watch for Liza Soberano as her voice talents for the lead role.